The Story That Ended Too Soon
by frog-senpai146
Summary: Why do the worst of times stretch over centuries and the best of which only last a lifetime? (The relationship between Wrath and her eve from the other servamp's point of view.)
1. Old Child

**Hugh The Dark Algernon The III**

He made her smile.

That was the first thing he noticed, and admittedly, he had never seen anything like it. The servamp of wrath smiled, even laughed at times now. It was beautiful, captivating – but sill odd. This man managed to make her forget every bad thing and replaced each sad memory with a happy one. Usually her older brother understood everything – there was a reason why his subclass turned to him with all of their problems.

Especially matters of love.

But he couldn't understand them. Not in a hundred years. If this was love of _that_ kind, he couldn't tell. The way they acted in front of him might have been fundamentally different from how they acted behind closed doors, when they were tending their apple trees, or when they ate dinner together. She had told him that her emotions permitted this in order to wash of the sin she was meant to impersonate.

He was kind.

Never once did he seem annoyed or hateful towards his visits, which he felt obliged to do. He seemed like a man who knew what he was doing. Behind that wall of friendliness, bloody wars were fought. His eyes gave him away. Maybe that was, what made him just right. They completed each other so perfectly, maybe that also meant that they filled each others holes, which their wars inside and outside have left.

Even if this, whatever it was, could never last for eternity, it was the right opportunity to capture as many beautiful memories as possible, to treasure them and keep them forever.

Although it certainly wasn't right from the point of view of somebody who looked into the future.

But what kind of little sister would she be, if she listened to him?


	2. The One And Only - Lawless

Her hands were clean like freshly washed laundry, not one speck of blood on them, just soft, oh so soft skin. He liked that very much about her. Unlike his rough skin, about to fall off from all the evil he has done. In contrary to him, his big sister had never ever hurt somebody before. Well, not in a physical way. She probably wasn't even aware of all the hearts she broke on a regular basis. Maybe because they ran off as soon as they saw her ever so angry looking face, glaring them down. He could only laugh about that. She didn't seem to mind, though, walking her way without letting anyone step in her way and keep her from making her own decisions. And yet this man, this human, had managed to win her over, hopefully in the nicest way possible. In the end, a lady had to be treated with respect, just like he did once, with her.

In his memory, the light green hair was still leaving behind that perfect smell of everything he ever wanted, the tapping of her shoes still resounded in the long hallways, her lips still felt the same and her blood tasted much too good for someone like him.

For his sister to have something like that, or something similar, was everything a brother could wish for his sibling, right? Still, deep inside of him, he knew, that day would arrive, where he would be gone. He didn't feel a bit of happiness for her whenever he thought about the inevitable outcome. It put dark clouds in front of everything good they could have. He couldn't help but feel like he owed her something – an apology, an explanation, just something.

On the other hand, he had the urge to confront her about this. He wanted an apology from her, an explanation as to why she could have that warm feeling of comfort and love with her eve and he couldn't. Not anymore. Never again. She was gone out of free will for something that didn't last. And although his angel reminded him of her, nobody could ever replace her. The greed they both felt back then tore them apart, and now he was feeling it again. His sin wanted her back more than ever and begrudged the wrath pair.

She wasn't greedy, but he was scared the same would happen to her after all.

Hopefully that brown haired boy was right. They should create many happy moments, which – in the end – would turn into many precious memories of the past.

Knowing his sister, she would be very content.

Maybe he should tell her that.

* * *

Thank you so much itanimulli for your comment! Sadly I can't reply because you're anonymous, but I agree with you

Also thank you very much if you've read this far! I don't know when the next chapter will be up but since it's summer break rn I have a lot of time...

(Btw I'm taking the information from the official German translation from Tokyopop. I've discovered some differences in the online English translation and the German translation. Just so you won't get even more confused: Wrath wasn't married to her eve.)


End file.
